Study Breaks
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Roxas wants to study, Axel and Demyx want to play. My procrastinated akuroku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here, my fellow akuroku fans. A much procrastinated fic.

Roxas was going crazy. He knew this and could tell by the pounding of his heart in his ears, dulling the incessant background noise to a low roar. He knew by the throbbing of his temples, a sure sign that a tremendous headache was coming. He could feel it in the twitching of his fingers; they were almost begging to throttle the life out of someone.

Roxas sighed as he saved the document and shut off the computer, swiveling in his chair to glare at the objects of his annoyance. There, on his couch, ignorant of the imminent danger, oblivious to the fact that Roxas was trying to work, sat Axel and Demyx. The TV was on, the volume was cranked up, and the matters of aggravation sat arguing as they raced on the screen. Roxas wanted them gone.

Standing, Roxas stealthily stalked his way to the couch, looming over his unsuspecting victims. Demyx glanced up at Roxas, cowering slightly at the insane glint in the blonde man's eyes. Tugging on a sleeve to get Axel's attention, the redhead casually glanced at the spikey-haired blonde before returning to the game.

"Hey Roxas," he greeted. Roxas twitched.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go visit with Zexion," Demyx stated, shying off the couch and all but flying out the door. With him gone, Roxas focused his anger solely on Axel.

"What are you doing in my house?" Roxas growled. Axel shrugged.

"I was bored and you have the best game selection. Besides, _you,_" he added, pointing at Roxas for emphasis, "said I could play whenever I wanted."

"Not during finals!" Roxas spit out angrily. "I need to be able to concentrate so that I can study. Some of us care about our grades." He stated, crossing his arms. Axel pouted but refused to illicit the desired response. "Out," Roxas ordered, dragging the taller man towards the door.

"Roxas," he started, maneuvering out of the blonde's grasp. "I think you need to take a break." Roxas shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I need to murder you so you'll leave me alone and let me study." Axel laughed, yet refused to budge.

"Seriously Roxas, a break will do you good."

"So will the peace and quiet I'll achieve when you leave," he shot back.

"Roxas…" Axel continued to argue as he shoved the smaller boy onto the couch and turned off the TV. Roxas tuned him out as he explained the benefits of study breaks while fixing lunch for the two of them. The blonde kindly refrained from pointing out that he had never invited the redhead to eat, instead silently eying him as he set the food and drinks on the coffee table, settling himself on the sofa next to Roxas.

"…And, notwithstanding the need –"

"Axel," Roxas interrupted. Axel turned and Roxas took the opportunity to kiss the loud-mouthed redhead. "Shut-up," he whispered after pulling away. Axel grinned cheekily at him.

"'Kay," he replied, both of them shifting to settle more comfortably on the couch.

"So," Roxas mused, giving Axel another kiss, "I think I like the idea of study breaks." Axel laughed, pulling Roxas against his chest.

"Yeah, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, everyone seemed to want this story to be longer, so...here's another chapter. Based on a conversation with LittlePastry and the review I received from ChaosHarbor on "And This Is Why I'm In Therapy". Hope you all enjoy.

Why Roxas ever let Axel come over was still a mystery. It was a masochistic tendency if ever there was one and Roxas knew he was nearing the edge of a very high cliff. Axel was bored.

Flipping through the channels at hyper speed, Axel sighed, silently cursing the TV stations for putting all the sucky shows on at one time. Resigning himself to the fact that nothing good was on, he flipped the TV off and, fighting the urge to fling the remote at the offending object, settled for tossing it on the couch instead.

Meandering over to a bookcase, Axel casually browed through the titles, unaware of Roxas watching him with an amused expression. Roxas had never seen Axel read, wasn't sure if he could read, seeing as how he'd never seen Axel with a book of any kind, so seeing him browse through his collection of required books for his college courses was rather humorous.

"Antimicrobial Effect of Spices and Herbs on _Shigella sonnei _and _Shigella flexneric(-)_," read Axel, pulling out one of the journals and flipping to a random page. "What the hell?" Shaking his head, Axel shoved the journal back into the bookcase and turned to face his boyfriend, who was still watching him with an amused expression. "I'm bored," he announced.

"I could tell," Roxas stated, turning back to his notes.

"Amuse me," Axel demanded.

"No," Roxas replied, not even bothering to look up.

"Roxas!" Axel whined, acting the petulant child.

"Axel," he warned. "First of all, I'm your boyfriend, not your baby-sitter. Don't whine at me. Second of all, if I were to 'amuse you', you'd keep me in bed the rest of the day." Axel grinned impishly at the idea.

"Oh, come on, Roxas," he cajoled. "You know you want to take a study break…"

"Oh, do I?" Roxas asked with a smirk. "I wasn't aware of that fact." Axel gave him his trademark grin.

"That's why you keep me around; to inform you of these things."

"And here I thought it was to drive me insane." Axel laughed, moving to stand behind Roxas' chair.

"I'm not _that_ crazy."

"Axel, your therapist needs a therapist because of you."

"Come on, Roxas, take a study break and amuse me," Axel continued, ignoring the last remark. Roxas sighed in defeat and packed up his notes.

"I'm going to start studying in the library from now on." He stated.

"Why?" Axel asked, dragging his boyfriend towards the stairs. "What makes you think I'll behave there?"

(-)An actual artical on page 668 of the Journal of Food Protection, Vol. 66, No. 4, 2003 - Just in case you wanted to know...

Reviews Please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Roxas! Psst! Hey! Roxas, I'm bored." Roxas sighed, sparing a glare at his redheaded boyfriend. He never should have told him where he was going, but Axel had a way of weaseling information out of everybody.

"Axel, you haven't even opened a book yet. As a matter of fact, we just sat down." Axel fidgeted in his seat, casting a puppy-dog look towards Roxas. "We're staying," he stated, not even bothering to look up. Sighing in defeat, Axel slouched down into his seat. Roxas might want to study but Axel would be damned if he ever touched a book without needing to. Which left him with only one option, his favorite pastime – annoying Roxas. Grinning evilly to himself, Axel set his plan in motion.

Noticing some kids nearby – kids who were staring rather rudely at him – Axel began making faces at them. Crossing his eyes, Axel stuck out his tongue, twisting it into the shape of a three-leaf clover. The little kids laughed at him as they began making obscene faces back. Before long they had attracted a large, whispering crowd, which in turn attracted the attention of the strict, elderly librarian who wasted no time in chastising the pyromaniac for his immaturity.

With one more disapproving glare, the woman stalked off and Axel turned his attention back to the task at hand. Picking up a book, he began to flip through it with exaggerated movements, making sure the page turns were as loud as possible.

"Knock it off," Roxas snapped as he refused to lift his eyes from the page he was currently trying to read. Axel smirked, knowing that his effort was gaining some type of response. Tossing the book onto the table, Axel tilted back in his chair, giving a long stretch as he cracked his back.

"I'm hungry," he stated, rummaging through his backpack.

"You can't eat in the library."

"Relax, Roxas, I won't get caught," he whispered, amused.

"Axel, if you get me in trouble, I _will_ kill you," he hissed. Axel raised an eyebrow in amusement as he popped part of a Fruit & Oatmeal bar into his mouth.

"Mm, strawberry," he exaggerated. Roxas shot him another glare as the boy happily ate his snack. The librarian, however, had been watching eagle-eyed, looking for a chance to throw the disruptive boy out of her library and instantly swooped down.

"Both of you, out," she hissed, a triumphant smile on her face. Axel rolled his eyes as he placed the front legs of the chair back onto the floor and stood up.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Roxas glared at both Axel and the librarian as he gathered up his books. Stalking them to the entrance, she all but shoved them out the door.

"And you can find your books elsewhere for the next month! Such behavior is not acceptable in a library," she called, slamming the door behind them. Axel flipped her off, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth. Roxas glared at him before stalking off.

"You needed a study break anyway!" Axel yelled at Roxas' retreating form.

"Once, Axel," he hissed, whirling on the taller boy. "Just once, I'd like to get through my studying without you wreaking havoc." Axel crossed his arms as he stared down at his boyfriend.

"I bet if I left you alone you wouldn't be able to study at all." Roxas snorted.

"Oh, really? And why's that?" Axel smirked.

"When I'm sitting there with you, you know what I'm up to. If I weren't there when you're studying, you'd be too preoccupied trying to figure out what I was up to."

"Yeah?" Roxas challenged.

"I'll prove it to you. Tell me the next time you're going to study, and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," Roxas snapped. "_Fifteen minutes_, Axel," he continued. "You got us kicked out of the library for a _month_, in fifteen minutes." Axel grinned.

"I bet in another fifteen minutes I can make you forget about it."

"You're making a lot of bets today, Axel," he said, unlocking his front door.

"You think I can't?" He asked, shutting the door after him. Roxas smirked as he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"You've got fifteen minutes," he said, setting his alarm. "Starting now." Axel grinned and pounced.

Reviews Please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a quick chapter four. Sorry that it's so short.

Chapter 4

Roxas was going crazy. Again. And it was all Axel's fault. And the bastard wasn't even there. He grimaced at the idea. Axel didn't even have to be there in order to torment him. Fiend. He was no boyfriend of Roxas'; the blonde would make sure of that the next time he saw the redhead. No he wouldn't, but he felt better thinking it.

Sighing, Roxas mentally berated himself for getting distracted. Axel probably wasn't doing anything at all, and if he was, it wasn't Roxas' concern. He was supposed to by studying, damn it! _'Now concentrate!'_

Forcing his eyes back to the page in front of him, Roxas was determined to prove his obnoxious lover wrong. He might have forgiven him for the library – he grinned at the memory – but he refused to give Axel the satisfaction of being correct twice in one week. Still, maybe he could call him, just to make sure that the pyromaniac wasn't burning down Hollow Bastion. He eyed the phone before silently cursing, turning back to the notes spread across his desk.

The sudden ringing of the phone caused the blonde to jump slightly, and he glared at the evil contraption, refusing to pick it up. Listening to the beep of the answering machine, Roxas relaxed as Axel's voice filled the house. At least he hadn't destroyed a planet yet.

"Hey, just calling to see how the studying is going," he stated, a hint of smugness in his voice. _'Fuck you,'_ Roxas thought vindictively. "Why don't you call me when you're ready for a study break?" With a click, Axel hung up and Roxas glared spitefully at his machine, watching as the light flashed, signaling a new message. Axel was purposely baiting him. Bastard.

"I hate you," he whispered, refusing to concede defeat. Giving the machine one more good glare, Roxas tried to concentrate on his work. His mind, however, had other ideas. It was busy running over every conceivable scenario of what Axel could be doing right now.

Glancing desperately at the phone, Roxas could swear that the damn thing had moved closer of its own accord. Grabbing the receiver, Roxas dialed in Axel's number, letting the phone ring once before slamming it down, pissed at himself. He could study just fine without the redhead, and damn the man for making him believe otherwise.

Still aggravated at himself and Axel, Roxas started fidgeting. He needed something that would compete for his attention as he tried to study. Fidgeting wasn't working so Roxas flipped the TV on, turning the volume to the level Axel spoke at. Feeling somewhat comforted by the background noise, Roxas returned to his task. But it wasn't the same.

Sighing in frustration, the blonde turned off the TV as he stood up. Carelessly throwing the remote on the couch, he spared a glance at the clock. He had wasted an hour with only a sparse perusal of his notes. Cursing himself inwardly, Roxas decided to take a walk. Fresh air and a change of scenery would help him clear his head and ease his studying.

Walking to the door, he checked the thermostat. It was cold outside, but not enough to warrant more than a light jacket. Fall was coming late this year. It was already November but the leaves refused to fall from the trees. Opening the closet door, Roxas grabbed a coat. Pulling it on, he yanked open the front door, nearly barreling into his boyfriend.

"Concede to me?" he asked, lopsided grin in place.

"Don't I always?" Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes. Axel shrugged, still grinning at the smaller blonde.

"Do I get my prize?"

"Depends, are you gonna pay for my dinner?" Axel laughed.

"How much are you going to cost me?" he shot back. "You can get pretty expensive."

"For as much grief as you cause me, I'm not that bad. And I'm worth it," he stated, an eyebrow raised, as if challenging Axel to deny it. Axel laughed again but didn't argue. Who could argue with the truth?

Reviews Please


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just couldn't resist. What happens when Roxas messes with the system?

Chapter 5

Roxas could feel his eye twitch as Axel mindlessly tapped out a rhythmic beat on his dining room table. The blonde boy conceded that Axel had indeed won the bet and Axel was kind enough not to rub it in…much. Yet having stayed the night, the redhead seemed content to make himself at home and return to his former occupation, that is – driving him insane.

"Why do you hate me?" he muttered, eying a rather heavy book and wondering just how pissed off Axel would be if he threw it at his head.

"I don't hate you," Axel replied, oblivious to the prospective danger. "I love you. I continuously _strive_ to prove my love to you. Like last night," he grinned roguishly. "Although, if you need further proof, I'd be more than happy to comply." He shoved the chair back, meaning to walk over to where Roxas sat, but the blonde stopped him.

"Stay over there," Roxas bit out, reaching for the book. "You will _not_ come into my personal space. Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because you love me as much as I love you. And I'd love you more if you didn't throw that book at my head," he replied, sitting back down. Roxas sighed, dropping the book back onto the table with a 'thud'. "Alright, I'll behave," Axel complied, leaning his face on one hand. "I'll sit here silently like a good little boy while you study." Roxas snorted. Axel was never a 'good little boy', no matter how much he acted. Underneath the façade, he'd be scheming away. Which meant that Roxas wouldn't be studying today. Letting out a sigh, Roxas pushed back his chair, standing up and stretching.

"Alright, I give up," he stated, shrugging. Axel stared at him, blinking. He stared a little longer, trying to register Roxas' words. When he did, a look of utter disbelief crossed his face.

"But- but- Roxas, you're messing with the system! You have to try and study while I scheme up a way to distract you. Then you ignore me, I keep bugging you until you give up, then we have sex. You're messing with a carefully deployed foreplay which could lead to a quagmire of epic proportions!" Roxas stared at the redhead, questioningly raising an eyebrow at the end of his rant.

"Feel better?" he asked. Axel took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Yes," he said calmly. Roxas stared at him coolly, not quite sure what to make of his outburst.

"Ok, then," he said at length. Axel stared at him before snapping out of his daze.

"Get your ass back in there and study," he ordered, pointing towards the living room. "I've got scheming to do and I can't do it if you're in here," he continued, pushing Roxas towards his desk.

Dutifully, the blonde sat down at his desk, books spread out before him. Normally he'd at least make it _look_ like he was studying but he was too confused by what had transpired to make the effort. One thing he was sure of, it was the last time he'd give up without a fight.

"It's no use," Axel sighed as he stormed back into the room. "Your episode threw me off. You _so_ have to make it up to me," he griped, yanking Roxas out of his seat by the back of his shirt and dragging him towards the stairs.

"Tough," he replied, dragging his feet. "I don't feel like it now." Axel unceremoniously dumped him on the floor, pinning him with his weight.

"Roxas, you don't just go messing with a routine and walk away. It pisses people off, namely, me." Roxas glared at the smirking redhead.

"I hate you," he stated as Axel stood up, hauling the slighter boy with him and dragging the blonde towards the stairs again.

"No you don't," came the easy reply as the redhead maneuvered them into the bedroom.

"No, I don't," he agreed.

Reviews Please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kiss or Kill

There it was again: _click, fwoosh, snap. _ Roxas barely supressed the smirk itching to reach his lips. Ah, the game continues. They both knew that Roxas would eventually cave but half the fun was seeing how long he'd put up a fight. Roxas _was_ quite stubborn. But so was Axel. _Click, fwoosh, snap._ Again, he opened the lighter, lit the flame, and snapped it shut. Roxas bit his tongue and forced his brain to understand the words in the book.

"Will you knock that off!" he snapped; Axel blinked at him before smiling slyly.

"What's the matter Roxas?" he asked, much too innocently for Roxas' liking. "Getting a little…_distracted?_" Roxas jerked at the word, knocking Axel's wandering hand off his knee.

"Just keep your hands on the table where I can see them," he hissed between clenched teeth. Distracted or not, he still needed to study for his test. Axel grinned wickedly, emerald eyes sparkling with excitgement. The first move of the game had been made.

"Hey you guys!" Both heads jerked towards the owner of the voice.

"Hey Namine, what are you doing here?" Polite, even, Roxas doubted even Namine could have picked up the underlying anger in Axel's voice. The redhead did not like to have his games interrupted and yet Roxas couldn't help but be amused.

"The college is on hiatus," she explained demurely, slipping into a seat. "You know what a small campus it is – with all this cold weather a pipe burst and everything flooded. They sent all the students home with the course work and we email the teachers once a week with what we've completed." She paused, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. "At least they didn't shove us off to a different college. But enough about me," she clasped her hands together, eyes shining. "Tell me about what's been going on with you two."

Roxas could feel his face heating up, even more so as he caught sight of Axel's leer. He was tempted to kick him under the table but thought better of it, knowing that Namine would ask why. For a second, awkward silence hung over the table.

"Oh, you know," Axel stated, shrugging with indifference," same old, same old." Namine shrugged, apparently appeased before hesitating. Still indecisive, she reached for her coffee. "What's bothering you?" Frank and to the point was how Axel always operated. Roxas didn't think the other man even knew what tact was.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" She looked up pleadingly with her large doe eyes. Both men nodded. "I'm just surprised, I guess, and I mean pleasantly surprised," she rushed, "that you two are still together. I mean, it just seems that you're always ready to jump one another," _– And oh, if she only knew what a double entandre that was!_ Roxas thought – "I was afraid you might have killed each other by now."

"Kiss or kill." Roxas stated, and he really had to fix this problem of speaking before his brain gave the all-clear because both Naminew and Axel were staring at him.

"Care to explain, Roxas?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow, and Roxas shifted in his seat because really, one look shouldn't make him want to – "Well?" he pressed. Roxas looked away, clearing his throat.

"It's just an old saying for people who bicker a lot. Usually it's two people who, again, argue a lot, usually because of repressed emotions; they don't know how to show that they're interested so they pick a fight. Friends notice, start talking about it and the comment becomes, 'Well, they'll either kiss or kill each other.'"

"Well, I guess it's a step up from 'I shoved you in the sand-box because I like you'." Namine chuckled at Axel's facetiousness.

"Well, that answered that question," she stated, standing up. "You two definitely kissed." Roxas' eyes widened, mouth gaping at her retreating form. Axel let out a chuckle as she left the coffee shop.

"Close your mouth, blondie, you'll catch flies like that." Roxas snapped his mouth shut, teeth clicking. "Now," Axel continued, staring at the smaller teen – _and when did his eyes get that dark?_ – "where were we?" Roxas quickly regained his equilibrium.

"_I_ was studying," he stated, quickly grabbing his book. Axel growled, he actually _growled_, as he all but lifted the smallter teen out of his chair.

"I'm gonna fucking burn that book, Roxas," he spat out, towing Roxas behind him.

"Are you jealous of a _book_, Axel?" He knew he shouldn't push. All he was doing was digging a bigger hole for himself. Besides, he had to give the redhead bonus points for not even trying to grope him while talking to Namine. And he knew Axel had been just as turned on as he was, but… Axel jealous was just – _don't… Don't!_ – cute. And incredibly hot. But Roxas' musings were cut short as his back was introduced to his front door.

"Keys, Roxas." The blond grinned.

"Space, Axel." The redhead shifted and Roxas turned, fingers digging into his pocket. A few fumbled attempts and the door swung open, Axel and Roxas tumbling through it. Footing recovered and the door kicked shut, Axel was attempting to pull the smaller teen up the stairs but Roxas wasn't finished fighting yet.

"Axel, quit it," he whined, disentangling. Putting on his best puppy-dog pout he teased Axel some more. "I have to finish studying." Axel glowered at him. "Why don't you go grab something to eat in the kitchen?" he suggested, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck and giving him a quick kiss. As Axel trudged off begrudgingly to the kitchen, Roxas allowed himself a smirk. Truly, he was being evil today.

Settling himself onto the sofa, Roxas spread out his notes on the coffee table. Really they were just for show, not that Axel had to know that. The sounds of cabinet doors slamming let Roxas know that Axel wasn't going to be patient much longer, and that was just fine with him. Keeping one eye on the kitchen, Roxas perused his notes.

Axel emerged, no sign of food having been made or eaten, and sauntered over to the couch. Leaning over the back of the couch, Axel looked from the notes to his boyfriend and back again.

"Are you really serious?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice. Roxas bit the inside of his cheek. Looking over his shoulder, he pouted again.

"Axel, I have a test in Anatomy of the Human Body coming up. I _have_ to do well." Axel grinned evilly.

"I know a better way to help you study." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You have a one track mind," he stated, turning back to his notes. Axel glared at the back of his head. Grinning to himself, he leaned farther over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around the slighter teen.

"Roxas…"he whispered. The blond tilted his head, looking up at his persistent boyfriend. Grinning, Axel grabbed the notes and ran.

"Axel!" The pyro laughed, running up the stairs to the second floor.

"You want them? Than come convince me to give them back!" Laughing, Roxas ran up the steps.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I finally got over the brick wall that so rudely slapped me in the face and figured out another chapter for Study Breaks. The tables have turned and it is Axel who is studying, mwahah. Love to A Spot of Bother, whom I accosted at 11:40 pm to beta both this and Contemplations. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Axel groaned quietly to himself, hoping that the blond didn't hear. No such luck. The other boy grinned at him, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Axel frowned at him; he was enjoying this way too much. What had he been told? Oh, yeah: Payback's a bitch. Axel was beginning to notice why Roxas tried to hide whenever he had to study. If he was anywhere near as distracting as the slighter boy was, he was surprised he ever got anything done.

The pyromaniac shifted, studiously trying to ignore his boyfriend… Nope, wasn't working. Axel growled and Roxas outright laughed at him. Had looks truly been able to kill, Roxas would have been dead two hours ago. He knew he was pushing his luck, but all's fair in love and war and hey, Axel had started it.

"Problems?" he asked as innocently as he could, trying to smother his laugh. Axel's mouth twitched and the look that was shot his way held such venom that his certainty wavered for a moment. He decided to deal with the repercussions of his actions later. It was just too much fun.

"I do believe you know for a fact that you get distracted from studying if I'm _not_ there. I'm beginning to suspect that I'm being distracted from studying _because_ you're here." Roxas blinked up at him coyly.

"I'm just trying to show you as much support as you've shown me." The chuckle emitting from Axel's mouth was filled with mirth and Roxas briefly wondered just how far he could push this before grievous bodily harm became unavoidable.

"Is that so?" his question broke the younger teen out of his reverie. He sent the redhead a questioning gaze. "Because if that's the case, why don't you take these note cards –" Roxas braced himself for an insult "- and quiz me on the definitions." The blond looked at his boyfriend in surprise, quickly wiping his face into a neutral expression as he caught the older teen's smirk.

Grumbling under his breath about lazy ass boyfriends, Roxas grabbed the cards, quickly flipping through them before deciding he was quite happy that he never had to take college level biology.

"Eukaryotes." Axel paused, racking his brain for the correct definition. Roxas held his breath, waiting for the inevitable snide comment. But it never came.

"Eukaryotes are an advanced cell type, containing a nuclear membrane surrounding genetic material and numerous membrane-bound organelles dispersed in a complex cellular structure." Roxas stared at the pyromaniac as he impatiently drummed his fingers on his living room table. Finally tired of the staring he questioned impatiently, "Well isn't that the correct definition?" Glancing at the card in his hand, Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, just never pegged you as the science type." Axel scoffed.

"Well, we can't all be literary geniuses." The blond let the remark slide, shifting around to a more comfortable position on the carpet. Since Axel was the one studying, they had gone to his apartment. Though Roxas still lived with his parents, Axel was on his own, and since it was his shitty work money that paid for the apartment, there really wasn't much furniture…with the exception of the bedroom. Which was why even though there was a coffee table in the living room, they were sitting on the floor.

"If you wanted help with English, you could just ask outright." A derisive snort was the only response. "How much more money do you have to stash away before you can actually buy a couch?" Subject change, maybe that would distract him. Axel stared.

"I'm studying for a biology test and you want to complain over the fact that I don't have a couch? Stop distracting me. We both know that a couch would only distract us even more." He all but leered at Roxas and Roxas moved on to the next card.

"Chloroplasts." Axel shifted, using the table as leverage to pull himself up.

"I'm hungry." Roxas bit back a sigh, utterly confused. Axel had just yelled at him for trying to distract him and now he was distracting himself. Pushing himself up, he trailed behind Axel into the kitchen, just as barren as the rest of the apartment. Leaning against the doorframe, the younger teen watched silently as Axel made both of them sandwiches. Roxas bit back a grin, shaking his head. He wasn't even the one who was supposed to be studying and Axel still managed to sidetrack both of them. But as his stomach rumbled appreciatively at the sight of lunch, Roxas couldn't find it in himself to care.

"We really should be studying." His actions belied his words as he sat down on the table – there were no chairs. Axel stared at him. "I'm not the one who has a giant test on Monday." Roxas watched as Axel struggled to keep his face blank. Realization dawned on the blond and he could have kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner. "You already studied," he accused. Axel outright laughed and Roxas found himself heading for the door.

"Aw, Roxas, come on." Axel was still laughing as he grabbed at his boyfriend's arm. Roxas stubbornly jerked out of his grasp, glaring daggers at the devious pyromaniac.

"I'm not going to be the butt of your jokes, Axel." The taller teen stopped his fit of giggles, catching his breath and trying to look properly chastised. Roxas grit his teeth in annoyance. The fucker wasn't even sorry.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Axel shrugged.

"I'm not sorry for lying so I could see you." Realization slapped Roxas in the face again, and gee, wasn't it the day for epiphanies?

"What, this is your revenge for me helping Namine study?" Axel quickly squashed the scowl that flitted across his face. Roxas smirked. "You were jealous." The redhead refused to look at him and the blond glared, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Maybe," he conceded. Despite himself, Roxas felt his resolve melt.

"You are absolutely aggravating, you know that?" he demanded, heading back into the kitchen. If he'd had to deal with this shit for the last two hours, he wanted his sandwich, damn it. Axel followed behind him, listening to his boyfriend's muttering which sounded an awful lot like, "Damn crazy possessive bastard. Drags me out of bed early on a _Saturday_, of all days to help him study and he doesn't even need…" At this point, Roxas had half the sandwich crammed into his mouth and all Axel could do was keep himself from smirking. No need to set off the blond's volatile temper again.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Axel bit back a laugh; he knew he was pushing his luck.

"Far from it." Roxas glared at him again, and the pyromaniac leaned against his kitchen counter.

"So you're saying that I have to _prove_ I'm sorry?" Roxas knew where this was heading. He also knew that he really shouldn't encourage it.

"Damn right." But just because he shouldn't, didn't mean he wouldn't. Axel grinned.

"I do believe you know the way to the bedroom."

Reviews make me write faster


End file.
